Tickle Revenge On Thea Queen
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Thea Queen fires someone that worked for the mayor, but what she didnt know that he was a metahuman. This metahuman could turn invisible, and he was gonna get his tickle reveng on her and get her fired.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Thea tickle story, wher a metahuman That can turn invisible gets his revenge for Thea firing her. Please review if you enjoyed this story**

A Metahuman who used to work for the mayor, was fired by Thea Queen, and he swore to get even. Thea didn't believe him at the time, but little did she know that he was a metahuman.

What she didn't know was that, he was a metahuman who could turn invisible. He knew that she was making a statement for Oliver the mayor. He wanted to get her fired, he was gonna turn invisible and tickle her and make her a giggling mess and get her fired.

Thea was making a statement for Oliver like usual, So What do you think about Vigilantes one reporter asked? I think that there Thea paused, she felt something tickle her side. He didn't know what was happening she just thought maybe she had an itch.

Ms. Queen are you alright he asked? Yes I'm fine, your thoughts on vigilantes? She felt the tickle in her side again, but she fought through it, I think there good for the city.

I think they Thea was about to laugh, but she turned it into a cough, I think that they help city a lot she said. Can you elaborate on that Ms. Queen, Sure she said as she let a giggle slip out.

Thea got worried she looked the crowd, no one seemed to notice. Yes I think they protect our city, and keep it she paused again from being tickled. She even bit her lip, to stop her from laughing. And Keep it safe she managed to get out.

"Are you alright a reported asked her, oh sorry about that I felt a sneeze coming on she lied." The metahuman was surprised at how resilient she was being.

He decided that next time an interview asked a quested he would not tease her rib cage anymore. He was gonna assault her rib cage, he was getting tired of teasing her.

He was gonna make her go crazy, and get her fired. That bitch fired him for no reason, and now he was gonna get some good old fashioned revenge.

Now Ms. Queen where is Oliver right now, oh he's aahhhahhhaaaha he's ahhaaahhhaa she couldn't stop laughing, and she couldn't figure out why.

Ms. Queen are you alright, yes I'm ahhhahaahha fine she said. Are you sure he asked? Yes I feel ahahhhaahaa great.

"He had an important meeting she was barely able to get out." "How long will it take he asked?" I do t haahhhahahhaa no she barely able to get out.

"Oliver finally showed up to see his sister in a laughing fit, Thea you need to go home and get some rest."

As Thea was walking away, the metahuman appeared, you it was you you were ticking me she said. Yep he said I told you I'd get my revenge, and I think you might it fired.

How did you turn invisible Thea asked her confused. Oh I'm a metahuman he said smirking, and not done with you either.

What do you mean she said, I'm gonna follow you home and tickle you as well. No please don't, havnent you got enough revenge for one day.

Afraid not but just remember I'll always be watching you, and get ready for some more tickle torture. Thea went home, to her apartment, when all off a sudden she got a phone call from Oliver.

"Oliver said because of her laughing fit, he would have to fire her." Really she said, well I understand you have to do what you have to do.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that, me to she said." Well by love you she said, love you to Oliver replied back." Then Thea hung up sitting on her couch, with her whole body laying down. Her head sitting on one end off the coach.

She had taken her high heels off, because her feet were killing her. Then all off a sudden she felt something tickle her feet. Not again Thea said, please stop she begged the metahuman to stop.

No you really have to learn your lesson, then he began his tickle assault on her ticklish feet. No please don't ahahhahhhahhaahhaa ahahhhahahaaaaa. Please I'm begging you please stop. Didn't I beg you not to fire me he said, yes and I'm sorry for that please make it stop.

The metahuman was having way to much fun with this. Then he started to tickle her toes, Thea smartly curled up her toes to stop his ticklish assault on her ticklish toes.

We can't have you be doing that he said, then he tickled the sole of her foot. Then her toes came back open. Then before she could curl them again, he got his index finger in the and started tickling her toes.

Ahhaaahhhaa please make it stop, ahhhaaahhhaa I can't aaaaahaahhhaa take it she begged. Tickle tickle poor Thea Queen he said, as he began tickling her feet again.

"Ahahhahhaahaa anything but the feet she said, I'm gonna teach you a lesson you will never forget." I'm really sorry she said, fine I forgive you but you still haven't full learned your lesson yet.

"I have she said I have she said completely out off breath at this point." He kept tickling her for about another 20 minutes, then he finally stopped. "I've think you've learned your lesson for now he said as, but you never know I might come back her said smirking as he left."

"Oh thank god that's over she said, she hoped he would never return ever again." All she could do was hope, Then Thea went to her bedroom and fell asleep. That night she had ticklish dreams all that night.

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to my Christmas chapter, so merry early Christmas. Hope you enjoy, please review if you did."**

It had been a month since Thea was fired from her job, and hulmilated by the person that she had fired. She still had nightmares, about being tickled by him.

"She hated being fired, and that he caused it." "She also hated that she was so helpless, to stop him." She hoped that he would never return, and hoped it was over."

It was Christmas and they were all eating dinner at the table, and Thea felt something tickle the side off her foot.

She ignored it thinking it was just an itch, then she felt it again.

"No please don't be him she thought, she felt it again she jumped up in her seat." "are you alright Oliver asked?" I'm fine she replied, then he took her high heels off, and started tickling her soles.

"Thea kept trying to hold in a laugh, are you alright Laurel asked very concerned?" "Yes I just need to go to the bathroom, she excused her self, and went to the bathroom."

"She went pee, and then looked at herself in the mirror trying to assess the situation." "Guess who Thea, no not you again she said?"

Yes Thea I told you I might be back, I just wanted to torture you a bit more for your Christmas present. "No please don't I beg of you, no I'm going to humiliate you in front off your friends.

"Your gonna regret what you did to me, no I'm sorry for what I did to you." "Not sorry enough he said, Thea went back to the dinner table and sat down, are you good now Oliver asked?"

Yes she said as she sat down, Thea felt him tickle her sole again. "She kept trying to hold in a laugh. He was just teasing her foot at this point, the real fun was about to begin."

So tell me Thea tell me have you found a new job, yes I'm working at the club I used to she paused trying to hold in a laugh own.

"Good Oliver said, yes she said I'm happy at my new job." "They kept talking, when all off a sudden, Thea went into a laughing fit."

"Ahhahahhahahahhaa she kept laughing and she couldn't stop ahhaaahhhaa."

"Are you alright Laurel asked very concerned?" Yes she said was just thinking about a funny joke." "Oh really then tell us she said." "She began to say the joke, and began to burst a gut."

I'm so sorry about this, it's just the joke is really funny." "She finished the joke, and the Arrow gang actually thought it was pretty funny, but not as funny as Thea did."

"Thea what is happening with you, you've been acorn really starange." I'm so sorry Ollie and Laurel please help me, a Meta human who can turn invisible has been tickling me

Why is he tickling you, because I fired him when I used to work for the mayor." "Then he got me fired from my ahahhhahaa job just please stop him."

Then the Invisible man got up and stopped tickling Thea, then he tied up Oliver and duck taped his mouth shut.

"Then he tied up Thea and Laurel, and began to tickle both off there feet. They both began to have a laughing fit. "Aahhahahhahaa they both pleaded for him to stop." Why should I He said? They both didn't have anything to say, they both just kept laughing.

"They were being tickled for, What felt like hours." He then stopped and untied all three off them." This isn't over by the way, and also Ms. Lance I know you have an important court case coming up, and I'll be there he said with a smirk on his face."

The tickler abuser loved to torture them, it brought him so much joy to torment them especially Thea though. He loved getting her back, for what she did to him.

He thought he might as well make her friend suffer to, for even more revenge he couldn't wait to get Laurel fired as well. Also he couldn't wait to embarrass her."

"He left and they were all shocked at what just took place, they were all pretty terrified at what just happened." They were so confused as to what just took place, "They asked Thea how he could turn invisible, and what his name was so they could track him down and make him pay.

"His name is Jason, and he's a metahuman who Can turn invisible." He's mad at me because I fired him, and now he keeps tickling me for revenge.

Also now he's attacking Laurel to get back at me, for firing we need to stop him.

"Don't worry we will Thea, we just need to wait for him to return, I mean you can just fond an invible person." "Well just set up a trap for him, and then get him. I'm sure Felicity can think off something, till the mean time let's just enjoy our dinner."

All they could do was wait for his return, Laurel was the most terrified. Because she was gonna have a court case tomorrow, and was gonna be embarrassed and tickled and probily get fired."

"She didn't want to lose her Job like Thea did, this is horrible she thought." I'm gonnna lose my job just cause off something Thea did, she started to cry because she knew she was gonna lose her job soon.

"Laurel was now panicking and freaking out, she didn't want to get fired." Oliver assured her that him and Thea, Diggle, Felicity and her would stop him.

"Laurel felt a little better, she really thought they had a chance against him." "She even tried up her tears, and they bagan eating there Christmas dinner again this time in peace."

 **Merry Early Christmas I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 2, also please leave a review if you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is part 3 off my story hope y'all enjoy, please review if you enjoyed. I would really appreciate it.**

It had been a couple days since the guy had tickle tortured Laurel and Thea. Now it was the big day for Laurels Court case, and Oliver and Thea had showed up just Incase he showed up.

They were gonna have to try and come up with a plan to stop him, even though they couldn't see him. They had never faced a villain like this before, but they thought they were gonna put an end to his reign of terror for good.

Felicity had been working on a device, that would let them see him so that they could take home down." In the mean time they, just had to hope Laurel could take the tickle punishment.

Thea couldn't believe that he was actually gonna get her fired. She couldn't believe That he was actually now ruining her friends lives as well, she just wish Laurel could take the tickle abuse.

Thea really just hoped she had a little bit more resilience then she did against being tickled. All Thea knew was that she was helpless, to stop him from tickling the crap out off her.

"So when do you think She'll be done with that device, Thea asked very concerned fore Laurel keeping her job."

She said it would be done sometime later today, they both just had to hope Laurel could fight it till she got out of the court room.

Laurel and her opposing Lawyer both sat down, and the metahuman was waiting for the perfect time to strike. He was waiting for the judge to start talking to her, or maybe when Laurel was in the middle off proving her clients inoccence.

The Judge has started the case, and Laurel stood up and started defending her client. "She was being very serious, aren't you Ms. serious not for long he thought. Soon your gonna be in a laughing fit, and won't be able to stop laughing."

As he thought this, he started to run his finger down Her side, he was just teasing her at this point. She started to twitch a little, are you alright Ms. Lance the Judge asked very concerned?

"Yes I'm fine she lied, knowing full well what was going on." "She kept defending her client, then the Judge asked her a very important question."

"Thats my Que he thought, then he started to tickle assault her sides." "She started to burst out laughing, Ms. Lance how rude off you your not taking me seriously he asked kinda angrily?"

"Yes Your Honer I'm taking you seriously she paused, then she asked if she could be excused to the bathroom?" "Fine he said make it Quick, she went pee, she she heard a voice say guess who."

"No please stop tickling me this is a very important case." "I know that why I'm doing it, to get you fired he said with a smirk on his face."

Why she asked what did I ever do to you? Well it's not what you did it's what Thea did to me. See she fired me from my job, and humiliated me.

So Now to get even more revenge on her, I'm gonna ruin all off her friends lives starting with your he said with a sly grin on his face.

After today Ms. Lance you won't have a job anymore, we'll see about that she said as she walked out off the bathroom and into the courtroom."

She sat back down, welcome back Ms. Lance now just start off where you left off. She was doing pretty good, she was fighting off his ticklish assault, then he found her weak point.

"He started tickling her belly button, she was trying her hardest not to laugh." Then he started using he tounge to tickle her belly button, she kept fighting it.

He had anticipated her to fight back, so he brought a tickling tool with him. "He got a feather out, and started tickling her belly button."

She tried to fight it, but she finally couldn't hold in her laugh any more. She finally burst out laughing, unable to stop, everyone in the court room was giving her weird looks.

She couldn't stop laughing, and the judge had no choice but to give the case to the other lawyer." "Thanks a lot Laurels client said, now I'm going to jail and it's all you fault."

I'm sorry was all Laurel could say, later that day her boss fired her that day and her big outburst also made the news and made it into the papers.

After the case was over, she apologized, for her getting fired. "It's not you fault Laurel said, it's the metahumans fault."

Don't worry will get him Thea said, Felicity is working on a device, that makes it so we can see him while he's invisible.

Good Laurel said then maybe we can clear our names, and get our jobs back. "Yeah Thea said hes going down she said as they both hugged each other."

"She was so embarrassed, later that day Oliver, Thea, and Laurel went to go see Felicity and see if she was done making her device that could make people become univisible."

"It's the best thing that Palmer tech has to offer, I hope it helps she said." He needs to pay for what he's done to Thea and Laurel.

"Yes he does thanks babe Oliver said, as he kissed her on the lips." "Be careful she said, we will they all said as they went out hunting for him."

Felicity later that day was working on her computer, working on something when she felt something on her leg.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Poor Felicity she has no idea what she's gotten herself into. Looks like Felicity is gonna be the next victim, Please review if you enjoyed, and think that I should continue this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is part 4 of Thea's Tickle Revenge, and also the final part. I truly have loved making this story, so I would appreciate if y'all would leave a review. I would really appreciate it.**

"Felicity was working on her computer, when all of a sudden she felt something on her leg, she thought it's was an itch. So she started to itch her leg, then she felt her high heels come off."

"She had a pretty good idea who it was, but she kept working on her computer anyway trying to ignore him." "She thought maybe if she didn't react, he would just go away but she was so wrong."

She was working on trying to track him down, but she had a feeling he was in the room already. She felt the same itch on her leg again, yep she knew it was him now most likely.

She really didn't want to do with him right now, she didn't want to get tickle tortured. Even though her job wasn't on the line like Laurel's or Thea's, she still didn't want to get tickle tortured.

She hated being tickled, when she was little her mom always pinned her down and tickled her. So she just really hoped that Oliver,Thea, and Laurel would hurry back, so she wouldn't have to endure it for long.

Then the metahuman started tickling the crap out off Felicity. Guess who Felicity, no she said ahahhhahaa please stop. I'll stop when you give me what I want he said as he continued to tickle her.

"What's aahhhahaa that she asked almost completely out off breath?" You have to give me the device, that will make me visible then I'll stop.

Never Felicity said fine you asked for it bitch he said with anger in his voice. He started to tickled the crap out off her feet.

No please stop ahahhhahaa ahahhhahaa it's to much, you know how to stop it Mrs. Smoak he said with a giant smirk on his face.

You bastard she said, he got really pissed at this. "What did you call me he asked with anger in his voice, Your a bitch she said."

Then he he started tickling the crap out off her ribbs, he tickled her so hard it started to hurt her rib cage a little.

"Am I still a bitch he said, no she managed to get out between laughs." Looks like you the bitch now he said, now laughing out loud at her torment.

"Felicity thought I just have to wait for Thea and Oliver to get back she thought." She didn't know how long the would be, and she didn't know if she could even last that long before she broke.

He then tied her up and with rope so she couldn't move. "Hey untied me she commanded, Mrs. Smoak you in no position to be making commands." He said as he continued to tickle her ribs, as he really started to dig into them.

"I know but please let me go she begged, no not until you give me the device that will make me visible."

Never she said, I'm gonna have so much fun with you Mrs. Smoak he said while laughing at her Misery.

"Then he got a feather, and started tickling the crap out off her belly button." Just like Laurel this was her weak spot. "Ahahahhahhhaha ahahhahahah ahahhhahaa noooooooo it's too much is all she could say between gasps for air."

He then twirled the feather back in forth, this was complete torture for Felicity ahahhhahhahaa nooooooo I can't take it anymore.

"Then all off a sudden Oliver and Thea showed up, and saw Felicity tied up." "Shoot she said he's right here, they shot and he appeared, you bitch he said I should have gaged you when I had the chance."

"Yeah to bad you didn't she said, oh by the way who's the bitch now she said." "Thank you guys for showing up when you did, I felt like I was about to go crazy."

"Looks like you could handle it a lot better then me and Laurel did, because we got fired." "Yeah but when we put him behind bars, they will know a metahuman was behind it. "

Then you can get your jobs back Felicity said, with joy in her eyes."after all my Husband the mayor as one off the witnesses can say he saw him do these terrible crimes.

"Yes I was a witness, and Thea, and Laurel will both get there jobs back." "He said as he kissed Felicity on the lips, it was all possible because off you my brilliant wife.

"I know you know how to reward me later, please not in front off my sister and best friend." I'm sorry Ollie she said seductively, it's all right I'll see you in the bedroom tonight you naughty girl.

"Oliver I'm right here Thea said, me to Laurel they both teased." Olive blushed at what they just said, then he started talking about them getting there jobs back.

"Then y'all will get you jobs back, Laurel and Thea both jumped up and down for joy, Oliver was just happy that his two best friends were gonna get there jobs back."

Oliver said it's just another easy's day work for for team Arrow, now let's get some sleep and in the morning y'all should have your jobs back.

That night they all went to sleep, and the metahuman was locked up. Then the next day both Thea and Laurel got there jobs back thanks to the mayor.

 **The End**

 **That was story hope y'all enjoyed it, if y'all did please tell me what stories y'all would like to see next, and please review if you enjoyed it. I Would really appreciate it.**


End file.
